


dance with me

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: jake and amy finally get their first dance





	dance with me

“We never got to have our first dance,” Amy realises as Jake locks their apartment door behind them, her obvious disappointment written all over her face. They’d spent weeks bickering over their first dance song (little did she know Jake was planning on surprising her with  _Tootsie Roll_  despite their mutually agreed upon choice) and several Saturday mornings attending a dance class so they wouldn’t completely humiliate themselves in front of everyone they know. Aside from the ceremony and the promise of spending a lifetime with her soulmate, it was the main wedding thing Amy was excited about. As a little girl, she watched and re-watched the VHS tape of her mom and dad’s first dance, dreaming of the day she’d get to dance with her husband. She thought it was the most romantic thing in the world, watching her parents twist around the dance floor, arms tightly wrapped around each other, heads close as they exchanged soft, sweet kisses. And they never got their moment.   
  
They remained at Shaw’s Bar a little after Holt’s devastating news, but the celebratory mood was significant flatter than it had been a few minutes earlier. Holt didn’t stay much longer after he finished his first glass of champagne, wanting to be with Kevin. Terry left early too and Gina followed him out. Charles and Rosa, as best man and bridesmaid, valiantly tried to boost the atmosphere to no avail and eventually Jake and Amy decided they’d rather celebrate alone.   
  
Ignoring Charles’ gross comments about the best positions for getting pregnant, they drove away, tin cans attached to a “Just Married” sign rattling against the tarmac.   
  
With his bowtie loose around his neck and the uncomfortable heels Gina was supposed to wear long since ditched, Jake fiddles with his phone and extends his hand towards her as the opening notes of  _All Out of Love_  fill their quiet apartment. “Dance with me?”

  
Their living room is not the grand ballroom Amy always imagined and the song that will forever remind Jake of being rejected by another girl at his bar mitzvah is not what they chose, but nothing else about their wedding has gone to plan, so why should this?  
  
She accepts his hand and he immediately pulls her close. It starts out as kind of a waltz, like they practiced in their way-too-expensive dance classes, but with Amy’s big poofy dress and amazing ability to stand on his feet with almost every step she takes, they give up and end up doing more of a gentle sway.   
  
Amy’s arms wrap around his neck and Jake’s around her waist as they hold each other impossibly close.   
  
“I’m glad I’m finally getting to slow dance to this with you,” he murmurs, barely audible above the music.   
  
She smiles softly, raking her fingers through his hair. “Is it everything you ever dreamed of, babe?”  
  
“Oh yeah.”  
  
“Better than your dance with Gina’s Great Aunt Susan?” She teases.  
  
“Infinitely. Susan was lovely, but when you said there was someone who wanted to slow dance with me, she wasn’t the lady I was thinking of.”  
  
“And who were you thinking of?” She asks even though she knows the answer. That night was kind of the catalyst to them finally getting together.  
  
“ _Weelll_ …. She was wearing another one of Gina’s dresses, she willingly searched for a tiny ring in a dumpster so I wouldn’t ruin my chance with a less beautiful girl, making her the best partner in the world, and her name rhymes with Jamie Pantiago.”  
  
“Pantiago?” She raises her eyebrows, trying not to laugh.   
  
“Yeah, I couldn’t think of anything to rhyme with Santiago.”  
  
“Funnily enough, Jamie really wanted to dance with Lake.”  
  
“Of course she did, Lake looked hot in that tux,” he fires back, smirking.   
  
Amy finally lets out the laugh she was holding in. “You’re such a dork,” she says as the song comes to an end.   
  
“I guess that makes you Mrs Dork then, huh?”   
  
“Sergeant Dork,” she corrects him.  
  
“Of course,” he grins.  
  
She surges upwards to press her lips against his and even though neither of them can stop smiling long enough to kiss properly, it’s one of the most perfect kisses of her life. She’s on track for her dream job with a nice apartment and the best husband in the entire world. Sure, she didn’t expect to be thinking about bombs and ex-boyfriends and lost Commissioner jobs on her wedding day. She didn’t get to walk down the aisle with her dad or get her father-daughter dance. And as beautiful as Gina’s dress is, she didn’t get to wear her dress, the one she picked because it reminded her of when Jake said her dress made her look like a mermaid. Her wedding day was filled with stress and imperfections and nicotine patches and ruined veils, but she got the first dance she’d dreamed of as a little girl.   
  
As  _Tootsie Roll_  starts to play, and she laughs at her husband’s ridiculous dance moves, she’s kind of glad things worked out the way they did.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
